deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cronus (Cronus: Inner Yokai)
Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cronus (Cronus: Inner Yokai) Vs Yukari Yakumo (Abandoned) Backstory When Cronus was only 800, he was chosen over his brother Gami to wield Rekensaga the Legendary Wolf Sword. Gami stressed out brings his anger out on Cronus and decides to punch him right directly in the face. As Cronus' father stopped Gami, Gami did not want Cronus to wield Rekensaga. His father then warned him about the pain that is going to be inflicted on him. Cronus nods. Cronus, being only a yokai he grabs the hilt of the sword and was then having a sharp pain in his stomach, it's like as if a knife was being shoved through him. This painful experience was rather scary for him as there was a 50% chance of him dying, but luckily for him, he has made it out. But it was not an easy task as he had to endure it for 2 hours straight as he saw spirits grabbing his arm tightly as their claws dig deep into his skin. Cronus has to endure it for much longer! Blood was then inserted inside of him as the spirits vanish away with a mark on his arm. It was the demon coyote mark. After that event, at the age of 1100 Cronus' dad was murdered, as the murderer was actually Gami his elderly brother. Cronus in despair uses Rekensaga to fight against him as they both fought, Gami had an upper hand as he was more experienced and skilled. Gami then explained his reasoning why he killed their father. It's because he chose Cronus over Gami, Cronus saw this as a dumb excuse and tried to reason with Gami but he didn't listen as he was desperate but Cronus then temporarily knocked him out. Age 1200, Cronus had his rights taken away as Gami's jealousy worsened. Cronus was worried about Gami as he knew something was wrong with him, he felt something dark and sinister, he had to do something before it's too late and something bad might happen, or even worst. Gami then left Cronus at the age of 1300, Cronus had to survive on his own. No one there to watch and feed him, his dad is gone and he hasn't met his mother at all, this was somewhere at September 29, 4051. After the mass destruction of humankind, there was not much left of the as a meteor came and destroyed many of the species, and obliterating half of the population, Cronus then killed fire rats to create a heat-resistant clothing and use them for his dinner later. Cronus now wondering where Gami is, he goes on a quest to look for him. It is a tiring and risky quest as there are many monsters ahead. Though, after he heard about being a full demon and its benefits he thought of having a life goal about that. In order to be a full demon, he has to look for this "Unknown" item. Cronus was then interested and became quite attached to looking for it. Or must I say obsessed... Cronus then searched for a straight 2 years looking for this "unknown" item. But no luck at all as he couldn't find anything but complete nothingness. Death Battle Ideas Possible Opponents Inuyasha (Inuyasha) Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) Yu Narukami (Persona) Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) Death Battle Info Info * Name: Cronus, surname is unknown * Age: 1300, physically 15 but 17 when in human years * Birthplace: Unknown * Classification: Demon Yokai * Height: 5'8" * Weight: Unknown Weapons * Rekensaga * Segicliff Feats * Sliced a giant in half * managed to knock out a knight with a stick * Matched Gami who is capable of going faster than a speeding bullet * Took a nuclear bomb to the face which produced 100 megatons * Defeated the holy knights who is far stronger than the bandits that casually destroys towns. Mary Sue Test Score 8 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Demon Category:Claw Users Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users